


Mickey Milkovich Doesn't Make Plans

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is really ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Gallavich fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Milkovich Doesn't Make Plans

Mickey woke up with a horrible cramp in his neck and looked up to find that he was lying on the floor of Ian Gallagher’s room. He didn’t remember much of last night, just that he and Ian had gotten drunk. Ian’s house was closer to the Alibi Room than Mickey’s so that must be how he ended up here.  
He groggily got up from the pile of blankets he had been sleeping on, and stumbled into the bathroom.  
When he came back he saw that Ian was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, it was nice. Which was such a gay thing to think, but Mickey had finally gotten used to his gay thoughts. Because really, straight guys think that shit about girls, what’s the difference?  
Mickey walked over and sat down next to Ian on the bed. He gently shook him awake. “Hey, firecrotch, wake up.” Ian slowly opened his eyes before squeezing them shut again because of the light. “Mick? What time is it?” Mickey shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know man, i’m guessing around ten. But c’mon get up, I have big plans for today.” Ian opened his eyes again and looked at him confusedly.  
“What kind of ‘big plans’? And since when do YOU plan anything?” Mickey rolled his eyes at him. “You’ll see, just shut up and get your ass out of bed. I’ll be downstairs.” 

About ten minutes later, Ian came bounding down the stairs in his green plaid shirt. Also known as Mickey’s favorite shirt Ian has. Mickey- who had been sitting at the table watching Liam attempt to climb on top of the kitchen counter because he was that bored- got up with an exasperated sigh. “There you are! Took you fucking long enough. What did you have to put your makeup on or some shit?” Ian smirked at Mickey’s comment before walking past him to grab a bowl for cereal.

Just as he grabbed the bowl though, Micley grabbed his wrist and put it back for him. Ian looked at him with confusion. Mickey just shrugged. “I told you, I have plans.” Ian smiled and shook his head. “Riiight. Okay, whatever. But i’m starving so your ‘plans’ better involve food.”  
“Of course they involve food stupid. Now c’mon let’s go.”  
Mickey led Ian to some nice restaurant that had a sign out front for all you can eat pancakes. Ian gave him an incredulous look. “Really Mickey? You can’t afford to pay for this!” Mickey laughed. “Seriously Gallagher? Who said anything about paying? I mean you did grow up on the south side right?” Ian laughed a little “yeah yeah that’s true. I just thought this might have been some sort of date, that’s all.” Mickey’s smile slipped off his face, and his tone became more serious, “who says this isn’t?” But before he was going to let the moment get any sappier he added “and besides, I owe you pancakes for a change.” Ian smirked and shook his head before following Mickey into the restaurant.

\---------------------------------------------------Two hours later-----------------------------------------------------

“So did you actually have plans, or are we just going to walk around all day smoking and talking?” Mickey glared at Ian. “Of-fucking-course I have plans asswipe. Why else would I say I did?” Ian shrugged, but couldn’t help but smile a little bit. He knew Mickey probably didn’t have plans, but he didn’t care. He was spending the day with Mickey, and neither one of them were hiding anymore. They were free to be who they wanted to be.  
“Ian are you listening to anything i’m saying? Or are you day dreaming?” Ian rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes I was listening. And you have proven my point, Mickey Milkovich doesn’t make plans.” Mickey stopped walking and looked at him flabbergasted. “The hell do you mean I don’t make plans?” Ian look at him and laughed. “Mickey seriously? Your plans are to- and I quote- ‘Go have some fun, and not our normal sex kind of fun. No we are going to go steal shit’.” Mickey raised his eyebrows “So? Those are what not plans or something? The fuck Gallagher. Were you expecting me to plan for us to go ice skating and hold hands or some shit?” Ian smirked, Mickey liked to call him dramatic but in actuality, he is the dramatic one. “No Mickey, I wasn’t. And i’m not against your plans not at all.”  
Mickey started walking again. “So we don’t have a problem?” Ian looked around out of habit to check there was no one else within their vicinity before leaning in and kissing Mickey. Which was something he would never get used to because of two reasons. A) being that Mickey actually kisses him now, which is always going to be surreal. And B) how fucking awesome it is kissing Mickey until neither one of them can breathe.  
When they finally separate for air Ian looks at Mickey and breathlessly says “no, we don’t have a problem.”

\------------------------------------------------8 hours later------------------------------------------------------------

Eight o’clock finds both Mickey and Ian sitting in the Gallagher’s backyard drinking a couple of beers after getting back from The Alibi Room. “Shit we are going to have such bad hangovers tomorrow man, i’m sleeping all day.”Ian nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah but dude today was sooooo awesome. I mean thanks, it was just really great.” Mickey nodded back. “Yeah, I mean today was one of the gayest things I’ve ever done, it was pretty fucking awesome though.”  
Ian looked up at the clear night sky, and he noticed Mickey doing the same. “Mick, remember that time you said something about us looking at stars together? But you were being a dick at the time so you never expected it to happen?” Mickey shrugged. “Uh.. yeah I guess.” Ian looked at Mickey for a second before looking back up at the sky. “Well look at what we are doing now…”  
Mickey looked at Ian before rolling his eyes, “whatever firecrotch.”

A few minutes later Ian piped up again. “Hey Mick?” Mickey rolled his eyes again. “Jesus Christ Gallagher why are you so chatty?” Ian didn’t respond to that though. “You know how you said today was the gayest things you’ve ever done?” Mickey nodded slowly. “uh yeah…??” Ian gulped. “Well i’m about to do the most gayest thing I’ve ever done.” Then silence. “Okay firecrotch don’t leave me hanging, what’s this super gay thing you’re going to do?” Ian looked Mickey in the eyes. “Well, it’s to say that I love you. I love you Mickey Milkovich.” Now it was Mickey’s turn to be silent. When he finally did speak, what he said shocked Ian. “Fucking hell, I love you too fire..er- Ian. I love you, you stupid asshole.” Ian’s face lip up and Mickey couldn’t help but smile back because for once in their fucked up lives, they were happy. So when they both leaned in for the kiss they were both craving, they waited to the last second to break apart. Because they might not have been fucking, but they were closer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was probably really ooc and i'm sorry. It's my first Gallavich fic so hopefully i'll get better.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it!!


End file.
